U.S. Pat. No. 3,919,354 discloses impact resistant polymers of styrene/maleic anhydride and similar monomers which are prepared by providing a solution of rubber in styrene, initiating polymerization and adding maleic anhydride.
European Patent Application No. 81305750.2, filed Dec. 4, 1981, (U.S. Pat. No. 4,486,570) discloses rubber-modified styrene-maleic anhydride copolymers having at least two different rubbery additives which are present during the polymerization of the copolymers, which preferably represents the rubber-modified styrene-maleic anhydride copolymer used in the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,346,195 discloses thermoplastic compositions, in intimate admixture, polyethylene terephthalate and a rubber-modified graft copolymer of a vinyl aromatic compound and an .alpha.,.beta.-unsaturated cyclic anhydride.
An object of the invention is to provide molding compositions that have high levels of notched Izod impact strength, especially at low temperatures, while retaining a high level of tensile strength, flexural properties, and heat distortion temperatures.